


While It Lasts

by MomoTaroUsagi



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoTaroUsagi/pseuds/MomoTaroUsagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryouta has fallen in love with his long-time childhood friend, Hiyoko. As he tries numerous times to confess to the oblivious Hiyoko, it seems that someone else may be in competition to win her heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How It All Began

**Author's Note:**

> This story may have some spoilers from the game. Read at your own risk.

_I think I love her…_

            It’s a typical day in class: Nanaki has fallen asleep at his desk, all the students are chatting about. Hiyoko spaces out at her desk while Ryouta admires her, his head leaning on the palm of his hand.

            _She’s so strong, so caring, wild…_

Suddenly, Nanaki snaps awake, quickly quieting down the class. Everyone turns back towards the board, all but Ryouta. Nanaki begins to write an equation on the board, mulling in his head who to call out to answer it.

            _Wow, her hair looks beautiful… It always does but… Maybe she cut it?_

Slowly and without notice, Ryouta’s head begins to slide downward, but he continues to think to himself. With equation written, Nanaki turns back to the class, staring over at the sea of heads. He spots Ryouta, believing him to be day dreaming, and calls him out.

            _I should ask her! But what if she didn’t? Then how would I look for asking a foolish question…_

No response. Nanaki repeats the name. At this point, everyone’s eyes are on him. Suddenly, Hiyoko’s attention snaps to Ryouta. In surprise, Ryouta’s head fully slips out from his hand. He catches himself mid-air, and freezes on the spot.

            “Mr. Kawara, are you paying attention?”

            “Ah, no, sir, I wasn’t… I’m sorry…” Cheeks burning like hot coals, he shifts his body attentively towards Nanaki. Nanaki gives a sleepy smile, tapping his piece of chalk on the board. Ryouta overhears a giggle from Hiyoko, making the fever in his cheeks boil more. He stands up and wades through the desks and onlookers, heading for the board. Nanaki hands him the chalk and Ryouta begins to scribble down the answer. When he finishes, he places the chalk down returning to his seat. Nanaki examines the board and nods delightfully.

            “Well done! That is correct! Moving on to the next problem…”

            “Hey, Ryouta…” Ryouta turns to the owner of the voice. It’s Hiyoko, twirling a lock of her hair between her fingers. Her smile causes his stomachs to do flips. Or is it his illness?

            “Yes?”

            “You really should pay more attention in class! What if you didn’t know the answer? It would be embarrassing…” _As if you’re one to talk!_ He sighs, nodding slightly. The day goes on and at last, the bell rings. Ryouta packs his things before getting up to stretch. His stomach begins to flip again and this time he knows it’s the sickness. Hiyoko looks over at him, cheery eyed.

            “You ready to go? Oh, is something wrong? You look a bit pale…”

            “It’s my stomach… I need to stop by the infirmary.” Hiyoko nods, looping an arm around Ryouta’s. He blushes but allows her to lead the way with her preferred method of walking him to the doctor. When they arrive at the door, Hiyoko unlinks their arms and waits. Ryouta walks inside and looks around. He doesn’t see the doctor anywhere and his stomach is beginning to feel worse. All of a sudden, a hand grips his shoulder and he can nearly feel his body try to jump out of its own skin.

            “Ah, pardon me. I didn’t mean to startle you. Les vieilles habitudes. Are you here for the doctor?” He turns, face to face with the upperclassman that assists Dr. Iwamine. His features are handsome and smooth, eyes as blue as the calming seas. He gives off a heart-breaking and sly smile, a flirtatious air hanging about him. Ryouta is speechless, only capable of nodding. The upperclassman removes his hand, brushing his hair back daintily. “I’m afraid he is out at the moment. But I can tend to you in the meantime. Tell me, what can I do to aid you?”

            “Uh… I, uh, well…”

            “Ryouta Kawara, yes? I was told that you frequently visit due to your stomach.”

            “How did you know my-“

            “Ah, little details, mon ami. Don’t worry over them. Come, come, let’s get your medicine.” The older boy gently takes hold of Ryouta’s wrist, and begins to lead him over to a chair. Ryouta snatches his arm away, standing defiantly in place.

            “Whoa, whoa, I think I should just wait for the doctor…” He cringes, holding his stomach. The older boy tsks at him before taking a bottle of medicine from the cabinet. He opens it and pops a pill into his palm before placing the bottle back. He goes over to Ryouta, holding the younger boy’s chin between his index and middle fingers and thumb. He brings the pill up to his lips, lightly pressing on his chin with his fingers.

            “Say ‘ahhh’.” Ryouta staggers back covering his face. The boy laughs sitting down on the chair. “Would it be better if you sat on my lap?”

            “N-no! I can feed myself!” The older boy smirks, prodding the pill in his palm with his pinky.

            “Is that so? Well, come get it then.” Ryouta opens his mouth to say something but Hiyoko appears in the doorway. The older boy spots her and begins to stand. Ryouta’s hands slowly lower down, palms open upward. The older boy moves past Ryouta, dropping the pill into his open hands, and to Hiyoko. He leans against the wall, a sly smile spreading over his lips.

            “Is Ryouta okay? He’s taking an awfully long time…” Hiyoko’s eyes travel from Ryouta over to the boy.

            “I apologize that he was making you wait for so long, mon ami. He just refuses to take his pill.” Their eyes both focus on Ryouta, who quickly gobbles up the pill.

            “I-it wasn’t my fault! He kept trying to feed it to me!” Ryouta begins to protests.

            “Well, that was nice of you, Mr. uhh… What’s your name?”

            “Yuuya Sakazaki, mon ami. Anyways, now that he has taken his medicine he is free to go. Have a good day, you two. Adieu.” Ryouta marches out the door with Hiyoko trailing behind. Hiyoko catches up to him, striding alongside him. Ryouta mumbles under his breath, hands balled up into fists.

            “The nerve of that guy… Why couldn’t he just hand it over to me?”

            “Yuuya was just trying to be friendly, Ryouta.”

            “He was being a total pest! He- Wait, did you say Yuuya?” He stops in place, Hiyoko stopping a few paces in front of him before looking back.

            “Yeah, that’s what he said his name was. Why?”

            “I heard that he’s a flirt… You should be careful around him.” Hiyoko frowns slightly and begins to walk again. Ryouta follows behind her.

            “But he seems alright, Ryouta. I don’t see why it matters if he’s a flirt or not.”

            “But he might break your heart!” Hiyoko smiles and wraps an arm around Ryouta’s shoulders. He blushes, biting down on his lip.

            “No way! I’m a tough girl! I can handle any guy that comes my way! Besides, I know you’ll always have my back. Right?” The blush begins to spread more and more, a big, silly smile appearing on his face.

            “Yeah, always.” The two leave the school in high spirits, walking together.


	2. One Step at a Time

Balancing a pencil on her nose, Hiyoko licks her lips tentatively as Ryouta cheers her on. She slowly lifts up another pencil, carefully lowering it onto the one on her nose. Ryouta sits as still as a statue as the pencil makes contact with the other. Hiyoko’s nose twich, and down goes both pencils, followed by a sneeze. Ryouta laughs and laughs until he is holding his sides. Hiyoko pouts slightly but soon begins to laugh along with him. After wiping away a few stray tears, Ryouta smiles at Hiyoko, giving her a reassuring pat on the arm. She picks up the pencils, stowing them away in her bag.

            “Hey, aren’t we going to textiles next? We can walk together!” She beams over at him but it just as quickly dissolves away. Ryouta is holding his sides again, pain and discomfort evident in his expression.

            “Y-yeah…”

            “Ryouta, is your stomach bothering you? Let’s get you to the infirmary…”

            “N-no, don’t be late because of me. I’ll go alone… Just tell the teacher for me, okay?” She sighs softly glancing at the clock before sorrowfully gazing at him again.

            “Okay… Feel better soon, alright?” He nods and gets up slowly huddling out the room. Hiyoko leaves and they both go down the opposite ends of the hall.

            It’s been two hours, and Ryouta has yet to return. Hiyoko rises from her desk and heads over to the teacher’s desk explaining the situation from earlier, also asking for permission to go check on Ryouta. The teacher allows her to leave and she dashes out and towards the infirmary. As she closes in on the door, she sees Ryouta exiting. She runs over to him and can tell that he looks even worse than before.

            “Ryouta, you don’t look any better than before! You look worse… Is the doctor giving you the right medicine? You know those rumors…” Ryouta waves his hand, brushing off her comments.

            “I-I was just sitting for too long… I just needed to walk around…” She furrows her brows and steps towards the door. Ryouta catches her arm, lightly tugging her back. “W-wait! Where are you going?”

            “To give the doctor a piece of my mind!” She bursts in clenching her hands into fists. The doctor steps forth from his desk, adjusting his glasses. A chilling, dark glare is shot her way like daggers. She gulps a bit advancing further.

            “May I help you?”

            “Doctor, are you aware that Ryouta isn’t feeling well?”

            “Well, judging by his numerous visits and diagnoses, yes, I could say he isn’t ‘feeling well’. Shouldn’t you be in class?” She grits her teeth, her fists lightly trembling.

            “I mean he isn’t looking any better! He looks even worse than he did before he came here! I think you’re not giving him correct medicine”

            “Have you considered the possibility that while I give him medicine his body is still weak and may not overcome his serious illness within a short time period? I do the best that I can. Also, don’t go making assumptions based on a hypothesis lacking any solid evidence.” In a short flicker, his lips curl up, giving the slightest hints of an evil grin. But he turns away so quickly, it could be possibly that it was all imagine. “Anyways, you two need to get back to class. Now, leave.”

            “The nerve of that guy…” Hiyoko storms down the hall with Ryouta slowly tagging behind.

            “Hiyoko, it’s okay, really… It’s true, I am weak…

           “No you are not!!” She fiercely whips around, every fiber in her body seeming to emit her rage. Ryouta stares, terrified but also amazed. “You are not weak, Ryouta! You are the strongest person I’ve ever known! Even stronger than me! Don’t let that evil doctor tell you otherwise or anyone else!!” She continues down the hall, but Ryouta lingers a bit longer, mulling over what she said. He bites down on his lip, holding back the tears.

            _She thinks I’m strong… Stronger than her… Hiyoko, I…_

            He snaps out of it and tries to hurry to catch up to her.

 

            Ryouta enters the hospital: it’s stark white, bright, and smells like medicine and death. He goes to the front desk signing his name onto the clipboard for visitors. He heads down the same path to room 204. He walks up to the door and reaches for the handle. He slowly inhales and exhales before finally grasping and turning it. The door swings open and he peeks inside. On the hospital bed, his mother lies with eyes closed, her chest softly rising and falling. The heart monitor gives its rhythmic steady beats, a sound that pulsates in Ryouta’s ears. He goes over to the bed, carefully sitting himself down on the edge.

            “Momma… I came to visit… You awake?”

            “Mm-hm… How is your stomach, Ryouta?” Her eyelids slowly flutter open, her head turning to look at her son. Her hand moves to his, gently running her fingers over his knuckles. He smiles softly, taking her hand and lifting it up to his cheek.

            “Fine, momma… I’ve been feeling so much better… How about you?” She strokes his cheek with tender care, smiling weakly.

            “Oh, I’ve been getting plenty of rest… So, I’ve been feeling much more comfortable…” She pats his cheek before letting her hand fall back onto the mattress. He smiles nervously. “How’s Hiyoko? Is she doing well?”

            “Oh, yeah, she’s great… She’s the same old Hiyoko.” Though, he knew he was lying slightly. He’s has noticed a lot of differences concerning the Hiyoko from today to that from his childhood. She’s more lean, more beautiful, and more flighty.

            “Ryouta, your cheeks are giving off that glow again…” He blushes, turning his head away. His mother chuckles softly before a cough takes its place. He looks back at her, filled with worry. She holds her hands out in front of her before the coughing ceases. “I’m sorry… It comes up every now and then…”

            “You don’t need to be sorry…”

            “Oh, Ryouta, there is something I’d like to ask before you go…”

            “Yes?”

            “Is there someone you like? A special someone?” He remains silent for a moment, contemplating how to respond. Finally, he smiles, shutting his eyes as he images Hiyoko.

            “…Maybe…”


	3. A Spark...

At school, everyone files into the cafeteria for lunch. Ryouta and Hiyoko, both having brought their lunches from home, head to a table and sit next to one another. Hiyoko opens up her bento: inside, she has packed a side dish of rice with a main course of shrimp and scallops. Ryouta opens up his bento and soup container: inside the bento is stir fried vegetables with rice, and his soup of choice is miso. As they eat, a familiar face catches Ryouta’s eye. Hiyoko, too, sees him, and begins to wave.

            “Hiyoko, don’t! Don’t let him see us!”

            “Why not? I’m sure he’s looking for a place to sit. And we have plenty of seats to share.” It doesn’t matter how much he protests, the flirty upperclassman is already striding over to their table. Ryouta mumbles something under his breath before going back to slurping his soup. Hiyoko smiles and greets Yuuya, who is pushing his bangs out of his eyes as he takes a seat.

            “Salutations, mon amis! How are you two this fine school day?” Yuuya glances back and forth between the two before focusing his attention on Hiyoko.

            “Oh, it’s been great!”

            “Yeah.” Ryouta muffles out before going back to his soup. Yuuya tilts his head to the side slightly, his hand reaching into his pocket. He pulls out a napkin and begins to wipe at Ryouta’s chin. Ryouta drops his spoon, jumping out of his seat. Yuuya reclines his hand, his face surprisingly calm and relaxed.

            “What’s the matter, mon ami?”

            “You were wiping my face!”

            “Non, it was just your chin. You had a bit of soup dribbling down it.” Embarrassed, Ryouta slowly returns to his seat, sensing the eyes of on-lookers. Yuuya smiles innocently at him before offering the napkin. Ryouta politely refuses, picking up his spoon. Yuuya shrugs, folding up the napkin.

            “Uhh, so, how has your day been, Yuuya?”

            “Good, for the most part. I thought I would drop by the cafeteria and see if I could find your beautiful face again, mon ami. And, alas, my wish came true.” He smiles coyly at Hiyoko who smiles back. Ryouta silently let’s his rage build up inside, continuing to eat.

            “You think my face is beautiful? Thanks!”

            “But of course. Ah, Ryouta, perhaps you shouldn’t eat with that spoon? After all, it did fall onto the floor.” Ryouta brushes him off, slurping down the soup even noisier than before. It doesn’t take long until Ryouta sets down the spoon to hug his sides. Yuuya merely shakes his head and stands up.

            “Shall I escort you to the infirmary?”

            “N-no… I’m fine going by myself…” Ryouta staggers out of his seat, huddling over to the door. Yuuya follows behind him with Hiyoko running up to join them. Yuuya, attempting to wrap an arm around Ryouta’s shoulders, is instantly pushed aside. Yuuya sighs to himself looking at Hiyoko.

            “Perhaps I will stay behind and guard your lunches. Take care of him, mon ami.” With that, Yuuya returns to the table. Hiyoko goes to Ryouta’s side looping an arm around his. Ryouta leans against her for support.

            “Ryouta, why do you act so cold to Yuuya? He’s a really nice guy.”

            “What are you talking about? Oh… My stomach…” Hiyoko decides the conversation can wait and helps Ryouta inside the infirmary. Inside, Dr. Iwamine is at his desk writing on some papers.

            “Excuse us, sir, but…” The writing ceases, pen instantly pressed down onto the desk. The doctor sternly glares at their way before rising from his desk. He paces over to Ryouta and pulls him away from Hiyoko and over to one of the infirmary beds. He lightly pushes him down before going to the medicinal cabinet.

            “Leave.” He utters out without even looking to her, too busy tending to his patient. She sighs and, saying good-bye to Ryouta, heads back to the cafeteria.

            After a while, Ryouta is discharged from the infirmary. He doesn’t feel any better but he wasn’t allowed to linger any longer. He makes his way slowly down the hall, going back to his classroom.

            _I hope Hiyoko grabbed my bento box…_

Down the hall, laughter can be heard. He gets closer to the source and soon he can make out Hiyoko and Yuuya standing together. He freezes, watching them. Yuuya leans against the wall, propped up by his elbow. His features, even body language, is suave and chill. Hiyoko is smiling and laughing at whatever it is he is saying. But it doesn’t what he is saying, what matters is he’s with Hiyoko. Not only that, but in his hand is Ryouta’s bento box. Ryouta balls up a fist, his feet suddenly carrying him down the hall towards them. Hiyoko spots him, her whole expression lighting up. She waves to him and Yuuya turns to face him. Yuuya is about to open his mouth to speak but is interrupted with a punch to the cheek. To both of their surprise, Ryouta is the one responsible.

            “Ryouta!! What the heck did you punch him for?!”

            “H-he… I…” Yuuya scoffs a bit, rubbing his cheek. He smiles lightly at Ryouta.

            “Oh, mon ami, if you really wanted my attention, all you had to do was call out my name. I would fly to your side in a heartbeat.” Ryouta clenches his teeth together, his fist trembling softly at his side. Hiyoko steps forward, but Yuuya quickly pulls out his arm in front of her. “Hiyoko, perhaps you could go back to class while Ryouta and I chat?”

            “But, your cheek…”

            “Don’t worry about it. A little bruise won’t kill me.” Hiyoko, worriedly, observes the two boys. She decides it’s a dumb boy thing and does as she as asked. Ryouta keeps his ground: he doesn’t speak or move. Yuuya reaches out, snatching Ryouta’s arm. Ryouta tries to pull back but the older boy has a strong grip. Ryouta is helpless to struggle, being pulled towards Yuuya. He cowers behind his free hand, fearing the worst. Soon, the two are just inches apart. Yuuya still has his hold on him. Helplessness taking over, he begins to beg.

            “Ryouta.” He shivers and flinches, expecting to be punched. But no contact is felt between his skin and Yuuya’s fist. He parts his fingers slightly, peering out. Yuuya is smiling and his face leans down close to his.

            _Is he a sadist?! Is he going to bite me?!_

            Yuuya leans closer and closer and grips his arm tighter. Instead of a punch, he receives a kiss on the nose. Yuuya lets him go, backing away. He laughs at the speechless, red-faced underclassman in front of him.

            “What, did you think I was going to hit you? Mon ami, that wouldn’t be fair. Besides, I know why you punched me like that.”

            “You… You do…?”

            “It’s obvious that you harbor deep feelings for me!”

            “…What… I don’t like you! I like…!” He stops, knowing that if he utters her name it’ll be all over for him. Yuuya just smiles wider.

            “Hiyoko. I know, mon ami.”


	4. ...of Jealousy

Yuuya didn’t need a response; Ryouta’s expression was answer enough. He smiles at the younger boy and pats his hair.

            “Ahh, I could tell since that day at the infirmary. You cling to her like a lost puppy, mon ami. I think it’s rather cute actually. Though…” Yuuya adjusts his glasses before continuing. “I’m afraid that I may, too, be developing feelings for her.”

            Ryouta could feel his heart sink.

            “So… Does that mean…?”

            “Let’s put it this way. If you don’t confess to Hiyoko within a month’s time, then I will. That gives you plenty of time, non? Et une compétition amicale jamais fait de mal non plus…” Yuuya slyly smiles and begins to walk off. Ryouta reaches out and calls for him, but only receives a slight wave from him. “Remember, mon ami, one month! Adiu!”

            Ryouta’s heart sinks deeper and deeper, close to its shattering point. He turns, slowly sulking back to his classroom.

            It was hard for him to concentrate after that. He keeps rewinding in his head over and over again the words that slithered out of Yuuya’s mouth.

            _One month… What if… what if even if I confess to her, she… And he’s got charm and this cool attitude and… is basically everything I can’t be…_

“Helloooo? Earth to Ryouta! You there?” Hiyoko pokes his Ryouta, quickly snapping his attention to her.            “The bell rang already!”

            “S-sorry! I was just a little lost in thought…” He stands up, gathering his things.

            “Like what?” Her eyes watch him as he tenses up a bit.

            “Oh, nothing important… Come on, let’s get going. Ah… I have work today, too.”

            “If that’s the case, I can walk myself home. It’s no big deal. You just get to work on time, okay? Do your best!” She smiles before trotting out the room. He leaves the room and heads down the hall. He spots Yuuya and Hiyoko a ways away from him, chatting again. Hiyoko is tenderly rubbing the bruise that had formed on Yuuya’s cheek. Ryouta sighs and turns away, making his way out of the building.

            At the maid café, Ryouta adjusts the bow on his uniform. He sighs to himself and looks into the mirror. He tries smiling, but each time he does it’s always filled with profound sorrow. He grumbles under his breath, forcing a better smile. But the harder he tries, the more depressed he feels. He shakes his head and begins to envision Hiyoko holding his hand. Her bright eyed, cheery expression as she laughs. The scene around her expands to a wide open field, and she begins to run. Run and run through the grass until she can’t anymore, until she is so tired she collapses onto the tall grass. She looks up into the sky before shutting her eyes, letting her body sprawl out. Serene and calm, she falls asleep. And that’s when Ryouta finally gets the smile he wants.

            When his shift ends, he walks down the street, headed for the hospital. He looks across the street and sees them, Hiyoko and Yuuya, as they enter the udon stall that Ryouta always takes her to. He furrows his eyebrows and begins to run down the street. He eventually slows down to catch his breath, his stomach beginning to feel queasy. He pants softly as he treads into the hospital. He performs his usual routine before making his way into room 204. His mother is sitting against a few pillows watching an old cartoon that Ryouta watched as a child. He goes over to the bed sitting on its edge. His mother grips his sleeve and tugs at it, almost childlike, and points to the screen.

            “Look what I found, Ryouta! This show used to be your favorite. Ah, you know, on the days your father was home, we would all cuddle up on the couch and watch together… I still remember the theme song…” She begins to sing softly. Ryouta leans back on the open space, resting his head against his mother’s shoulder. She gently brushes her fingers through his hair, continuing the lyrics of an old song. He closes his eyes, listening.

            When the song ends, he flutters his eyes open but remains where he is. His mother leans her head against his, sighing peacefully.

            “Momma, can I ask you something?”

            “You may ask me anything, Ryouta.” She plants a small kiss on the side of his head, wrapping an arm around his waist.

            “Do you know if father ever had to compete for your love?”

            “Eh? Like a rival?” She smiles a bit to herself, a soft giggle escaping her lips. “Yes… I suppose he did during college… Why? Do you have a rival? Is it for Hiyoko’s love?”

            “Mom!” He turns his head away, blushing bright red. She laughs before a coughing fit takes over. Ryouta turns back to her and holds her close. When the last cough is produced, she softly pulls away. Smiling weakly, she rubs his cheek gently.

            “So, it’s true then… You do have a special someone… And a rival!” She giggles once more before beginning again. “I see why you ask me that now. Yes, it’s true your father did have someone that also pined for me, but in the end I chose your father because I loved him. And so, no matter what, even if Hiyoko doesn’t feel the same, you mustn’t lose sight of yourself. Be yourself.”

            He nods, not entirely sure how that is supposed to help. But it’s reassuring to hear. Mother and son then watch old reruns until the time comes for Ryouta to depart.


	5. Espionage

The next day at school, Ryouta is already in the infirmary. He patiently sits on one of the beds waiting for Dr. Iwamine to gather the medicine. He looks over and eyes Yuuya, who is busy sweeping around the room. Dr. Iwamine returns to Ryouta handing him a pill and just as quickly heading to his desk. The doctor stashes a few documents into a folder, sealing it. He tucks it under his arm and heads to the door. Yuuya stops sweeping looking over at the doctor.

            “Sir, are you leaving?”

            “Yes. I have some documents to deliver. You may leave. Both of you.” He holds the door open, promptly waiting for the two to leave. Yuuya stores the broom away and walks out the door. Ryouta slowly slides off the bed and, bowing respectfully to the doctor, leaves the room. The doctor locks the door once its shut and strides down the hall, disappearing from Ryouta’s sight. He looks over to Yuuya who seems to be mumbling something to himself. Yuuya begins to go the same direction leaving Ryouta alone. Ryouta gulps watching Yuuya before looking behind him towards the direction of his class. He ultimately makes his decision, moving further and further away from his classroom.

            _Oh, man, what am I doing… If my mom finds out…_

Yuuya calmly walks through the halls and to the school’s exit. Ryouta quietly follows, making sure to keep out of his sight. Yuuya looks around and heads out the door, Ryouta shortly doing the same. Yuuya stands in the center of the courtyard looking around. A car’s engine goes off and soon after a car is seen leaving the school’s ground.

            “Damn… Just missed him…” Yuuya mumbles to himself before sighing. He turns and walks to a side entrance connecting to the gym. He walks inside going over to the bleachers. Ryouta silently enters and hides behind the bleachers, observing everyone inside. It’s filled with the upperclassmen from Yuuya’s year, and everyone seems to be either staying in the gym or going to the indoor pool next door. Ryouta returns his attention to Yuuya, who is chatting with three ladies all dressed in their swimsuits. They all giggle and blush and Ryouta can see that flirtatious smile on Yuuya’s face. He rolls his eyes at first, but then becomes curious.

           _What exactly is he doing to get all these girls to like him? Maybe if I study his actions…_ Ryouta grips the beam, intently studying Yuuya’s every expression, movement, and words.

            “Ah, madams, you all look quite lovely in your swimsuits. My, I’m absolutely jealous of how beautiful you all look.” Yuuya gives off his suave smile, and the girls begin to giggle.

            “Why don’t you go swimming with us, Yuuya? We were thinking of playing a game of Marco Polo.” One of the girls speaks out, smiling nervously. Yuuya, reaching a hand out toward her, smiles. His fingers brush gently under her chin before lightly holding it between his forefinger and thumb. Her face lights up as light pink spreads along her cheeks.

            “How kind of you lovely ladies to invite me to play. I would love to join you all. Alas, I will have to change. I hope it isn’t too much for me to ask if you three could patiently wait on my return?” All three turn to each other and giggle madly. They all quickly nod in unison and move aside to let Yuuya through. Yuuya smiles warmly and, one by one, kisses the backs of their hands before heading to the boys’ locker room. Ryouta, in awe, watches as the girls squeal and jump around before dashing off towards the pool. Ryouta once again rolls his eyes and begins to maneuver over to the locker room without getting spotted.

            Inside it’s empty, rows of lockers lining the room. He hears a locker door swinging open, hitting another locker. He carefully peaks around the row, spotting Yuuya at the locker pulling out some swim trunks and a towel. Yuuya begins to remove each article of clothing, placing them in a pile on the bench. Ryouta instantly looks away the moment Yuuya begins to pull down his slacks. He stands still as a statue, only listening and waiting. His heart begins to pound when he finally hears the locker door close. He hears Yuuya whistle an unknown tune as he leaves the locker room, leaving Ryouta all alone. Ryouta takes a deep breath and looks around. He seems like there is nowhere for him to hide safely until Yuuya returns until he notices the janitor’s closet. He goes over to the door and quietly opens it, stowing himself inside.

            What seems like an eternity passes by when he hears various voices inside the locker room and numerous doors clashing with metal. He sits in the dark, waiting for the voices to die down. He picks up on someone calling out Yuuya’s name. Soon, the commotion in the locker room begins to die down and all that can be heard is running water. Ryouta slowly opens the door, peaking out the crack. He carefully makes his way out, shutting the door behind him. He goes over to the locker Yuuya had used and opens it. His clothes are still in there much to his relief and fear. He closes the door and goes back to his original hiding spot when he first entered: at the end of the row of lockers.

            The water is shut off and Ryouta holds his breath. He hears wet footsteps heading over to the locker and following that the clash of metal. He looks over at the clock watching the hands tick by. He counts, still intently listening. It has been ten minutes and he has failed to hear the door shut. He peaks around and notices Yuuya isn’t there but the door is left open. He slowly walks forward.

            _Where did he…_

His shoulder is grabbed and he’s dragged back into an unknown source. An arm wraps around his neck, the other leans against his head as the hand attached grips his hair lightly. The stranger breaths down his neck and lets out a mocking chuckle.

            “Well, well, well, I could have sworn I was being followed and watched but to my surprise it is you, mon ami.” Yuuya releases Ryouta from his grip, Ryouta wildly turning towards him. Yuuya has that coy smile plastered on his lips. He chuckles again when Ryouta stays speechless and begins to loosen his tie. “Now the question is why?”

            “I-I… Well… I…” Ryouta stutters, not sure what to say. He honestly didn’t know why he was following him in the first place.

            “Ah… Perhaps you lack confidence in your body and wanted a comparison? Peut-être que tu voulais voir si mon pénis était plus grand que le vôtre.” He chuckles to himself before ruffling Ryouta’s hair. Ryouta swats his hand, beginning to turn red.

            “N-no! I don’t know why I did I just… did! I-I’ll be going…” Ryouta begins to storm off but Yuuya catches his arm. He wags his fore finger at him.

            “Ah, ah, ah, if you go out there alone you have a better chance of being harassed by the older boys. Come, I’ll escort you out.” He smiles warmly offering his arm. Ryouta shakes his head but doesn’t object to being lead out.

            “I don’t want to hold your arm! I’ll just follow behind…”

            “Oh, so you want to continue your game of trail and follow? Very well, I’m not one to displease.” He slides a hand into his pocket beginning to walk out. Ryouta follows behind closely. Yuuya does as he promised and successfully brings Ryouta to his class. Ryouta is about to head inside when Yuuya stops him.

            “What is it? I need to go in.” Yuuya just smiles, patting Ryouta’s head with his free hand.

            “Don’t be like me, mon ami. Treasure the traits you were blessed with. I am the last person you should ever act like and look up to.” He pauses, his features becoming slightly more serious. Though, he instantly regains his laidback attitude.  “Adiu, mon ami!” With that, the upperclassman walks away. Ryouta remains in place for a moment, thinking over what he said. He frowns slightly heading inside.

            _I can’t believe I got advice from my rival…_


	6. Dates

The days are ticking by all too quickly. Ryouta’s part time jobs were making the competition with Yuuya all the more difficult. He is almost halfway through the month and hasn’t been able to successfully invite Hyoko out or to confess for that matter.

            Though, finally, he manages to catch a break: he has been given three days off work. He begins to plan out everything carefully. He makes a list of places Hiyoko likes and then from there, branches off to list the activities that they can do together. He contemplates the idea of going on to a fair and riding the Ferris-Wheel, having their compartment stop at just the right place when all of a sudden...

            _No, no, that’s dumb… Overdone…_ He scratches it off the list.

            He taps his pencil to his chin, leaning against his free hand propped up by his elbow on his coffee table. He sinks deeper into the palm of his hand, a sigh escaping his lips. Finally, an idea comes to mind. He scribbles it down quickly, drawing little stick doodles next to each scenario. His mind becomes set on taking Hiyoko to the udon shop she loves eating at. He will order her usual bowl and ask the chef to somehow display in the bowl his confession for her. He can’t help but grin wildly at his idea. Crazy, but it may work out.

 

            “Eh? You want to eat udon after school today?” Hiyoko asks, fluttering her eyelashes. Ryouta nods, smiling.

          “Yeah! I figured we could do something after school since I’ve been so busy. Unless you already have plans?”

            “Oh, I don’t. I’d love to go with you!” Success, the plan was setting in motion. Ryouta obsessively kept checking the clock, the hands ticking by so painfully slow, almost as if it knew this was torture to him. When the bell went off at last, Ryouta gathers up his things at light speed. Hiyoko, taking her time, watches as Ryouta clumsily tries to stuff his text book into his bag vertically.

            “Ryouta, what’s the rush?” He freezes, looking her way.

            “Uh, nothing… I just can’t seem to get the book in…”

            “Try turning it a bit.” He does and, much to his embarrassment, that did that trick. Hiyoko giggles and rises from her desk, linking arms with Ryouta. “Shall we?”

 

            Ryouta leads Hiyoko over to a table near the table, letting her sit on one side. He goes to place his order and explains to the chef his request. The chef glances at Hiyoko and back to Ryouta, giving him a cheeky grin. The chef happily complies with the idea and goes to the back to get the food ready. Ryouta sighs in relief and heads back to the table, sitting across from Hiyoko. She stares out the window, twirling a strand of her hair between her fingers. Her eyes trail over to his gaze and she smiles softly.

            “What is it, Ryouta? Is there something in my hair?”

            “A-ah, no! There’s nothing at all…” He stutters, blushing madly. She giggles and reaches for his cheek, playfully pinching it.

            “Your face is so red! Are you feeling hot?” He shakes his head, batting her hand away gently.

            “No, I’m fine…” Saving him from further questioning, the chef arrives at the table with their bowls and sets them down. Hiyoko’s bowl has an addition to it: a little cooked octopus floating atop the broth and noodles. In its grasp, the octopus holds a little sign. The sign reads “I like you!!” followed by the typical emote used as a smiley face.

Hiyoko stares at the sign. Ryouta gulps, wondering if this was a bad move. Suddenly, she laughs. Her laughter builds to the point that tears begin to form. Ryouta says nothing, just watches the spectacle.

“How cute! This little octopus likes me! I haven’t laughed this hard in a long time.” She smiles wide, wiping the tears from the corners of her eyes before removing the sign and digging in. Ryouta sighs to himself and groggily slurps down his share of the noodles.

 

Date number two commences: Ryouta and Hiyoko, the next day after school, head to the grassy hill side near the spring. They sit together on the side of the hill, gazing out over the water. Suddenly, Hiyoko pokes Ryouta and stands up exclaiming, “Tag! You’re it!”

            She dashes off and Ryouta scrambles to his feet, running after her. She laughs, keeping a pace that keeps her ahead but not too far to discourage Ryouta. He pants heavily, chuckling every now and then. She looks back at him, though at the wrong time. Not seeing the stone in front of her, she trips on it, falling down face first. Ryouta picks up his speed, grasping her arm and trying to tug back to prevent her fall. But, he’s too weak and tired and isn’t able to do so, falling down on top of her.

They crash onto the grass, Hiyoko on her back and Ryouta over her. He cringes, panting badly and gasping for air. Hiyoko stares up at him, barely broken a sweat. His eyes peer to her, his heart thudding harder against his chest. He slowly leans his head down, eyes locked on to her pursed lips. Her hand rises to his cheek, pressing against it. She breathes out softly, he stops, fear taking hold.

            “Hey, are you hurt, Ryouta? You’re leaning down awfully close. Your face is really warm, too… I hope you didn’t catch a cold or something.” Ryouta blinks before rolling onto his side, facing away from her. She sits up and looks at him. He plucks at a blade of grass, his features turning somber. “Ryouta…? Everything okay?”

            “Yeah.”

            “Well… Want to go somewhere else?”

            “Not really…” She sighs a bit, tones of annoyance made clear. “Do you want to go home then?”

            “I guess…” He realizes how much of an ass he was being, but at this moment in time, he is too overcome by his frustration and failure to even bother correcting himself.

            “Alright, fine. Let’s go.” She’s already up and heading off without him. His heart twinges in pain, just now figuring out how much he truly has messed up by giving off such a rude attitude. He follows behind her, keeping his distance.

 

The last day off, Ryouta spends it ill in bed. He calls Hiyoko letting her know, to which, she responds with, “I thought so!” He sighs softly, relieved that she’s convinced his behavior was due to his rising illness.

Resuming school and work, Ryouta doesn’t know what to do. He tries to bring up the courage to just flat out tell her how he feels, but every attempt is interrupted or he backs out at the last minute. Yuuya also has taken the opportunity to get closer to her, much to Ryouta’s dismay.

Yuuya sits with them at lunch everyday as well. Hiyoko and he carry on a conversation as Ryouta eats in silence. Yuuya walks Hiyoko back to class with Ryouta following far behind. As if to add insult to injury, Yuuya always ruffles Ryouta’s hair before he leaves. With each passing day, he hates Yuuya more and more.

 

Today is all that is left. Ryouta stares at the clock nervously, the hands ticking on freely. Ryouta attempts to give Hiyoko a note but Nanaki quickly spots him in the act and asks for it. Luckily, he wasn’t asked to read it aloud.

The dreaded bell rings and everyone files out the room. Hiyoko and Ryouta exit, coming face to face with Yuuya.

“Ah, salutations, mon amis!” He smiles at them both before giving Ryouta his full attention. “I believe you know what today is, hm?”

Ryouta nods silently. Hiyoko glances at the two of them before shrugging. Another male thing she wouldn’t understand. Yuuya approaches Hiyoko and takes her hands in his.

“Mon cher, there is something I must confess to if you would be so kind to listen…” He pauses, looks at Ryouta, then back at Hiyoko. He opens his mouth to speak but Ryouta speaks up instead.

“Wait!! Wait! Hiyoko! Listen to me first! I…” He gulps, hands tightening into fists. “I like you! I had numerous times to tell you but every time failed… I know I’m not as handsome or suave or as experienced with the ladies… Heck, I don’t know any other language than Japanese. But… But I hope that maybe I’ll still be a decent enough boyfriend… if you would accept me, that is…”

Hiyoko blinks, mouth agape. Ryouta looks away, his fists shaking softly by his sides. Yuuya smiles wide, wrapping an arm around the younger boy’s shoulders.

“So, my theory was correct!” Ryouta turns to him, confession plastered all over his face.

“Huh?”

“Mon ami, what do you think I was going to say?”

“Well, I thought you were about to confess to Hiyoko…” Yuuya surprisingly laughs at this.

“Non, that isn’t the case. In fact, this whole one month competition was just a ploy. I never had any intentions of confessing to Hiyoko, for I don’t possess those feelings for her.”

“B-but, you said…!” Ryouta stutters out. Hiyoko, even more confused than Ryouta, scratches her head.

“I said that I would confess, yes. That I was developing feelings, yes. All of that: a lie. Cruel to say, I know, but it was part of my theory.”

“What theory?!” Yuuya gives him a wide smile, hugging him close. He grabs Hiyoko’s hand and pulls her over to Ryouta. Ryouta wraps his arms around her, afraid she would crash into him.

“The theory was that you wouldn’t say a thing to her about it unless something drove you over the edge. And I declared that jealousy was the ticket. And I must say, I’m very pleased to find out I was right! Though, I must apologize for any conflicting feelings I had a hand in developing in your heart. I hope you will forgive me.’’ Ryouta sternly glares at Yuuya, but ultimately, decides to forgive him. He extends his hand to him and, the two shake.

“Hey!! I have something to say, too!” The two boys look at her. Hiyoko smiles wide at Ryouta, pressing her lips to his cheek. “It’s about time you said something. I was hoping you would. Ryouta…” She bites down on her lower lip, a tint of pink forming on her cheeks. “I think you’re perfect just the way you are… So, please don’t ever change, okay?”

Ryouta, smiling a mile a minute, nods. The two leave the school hand in hand, swinging their arms lightly. Yuuya observes from the window smiling to himself.

            “Ahh, young love.”


	7. Growing Confidence

The new couple spent as much of their time together as possible. Days turned into months, time flying by so quickly. Whenever Ryouta is worried about his mother’s condition, Hiyoko is always there for him. There were times when it seemed as if though his mother wasn’t going to see the next day, but thankfully she still holds on.

            On Christmas Eve, Ryouta visits his mother. Though she wishes he could stay, she knows that he needs to spend time with his new girlfriend. He was reluctant to leave at first but when he met up with Hiyoko he felt a lot more relaxed and happier. She was able to keep his mind off the negative and kept him focused on the positive. Their Christmas Eve wasn’t extravagant, considering their date took place solely on a bench in the park. But, it didn’t matter what location they were in. Ryouta is satisfied as long as he’s with her and she’s still smiling. And of course receiving and giving kisses while snuggled up on the bench. The two even exchange gifts: a decently sewn jacket that Ryouta learned to make for Hiyoko and a new recipe book, with a message in the front cover saying, “Don’t stop!”, for Ryouta.

            That night, Hiyoko and Ryouta go to his home. There, Ryouta cooks up a meal for the two of them, using a recipe from his new cook book. After the two eat, they snuggle up on the couch, idling watching TV. Hiyoko takes his hand, rubbing her thumb over his knuckles gently. He sighs blissfully, resting his head on her shoulder, eyes shutting.

             “Ryouta?”

             “Yes, Hiyoko?” She kisses the top of his head before leaning her head against his.

             “…I love you…” His eyes flutter open and he tilts his head up. At first her eyes are locked on the television screen, but then they look toward his eyes. He smiles up at her, gently pecking her lips.

             “I love you, too, Hiyoko…” She smiles wide, flinging her arms around him. She begins to cover his face in tiny kisses, and he laughs. Soon, the kisses become more concentrated on his lips, her hands sliding down his back. His eyes close once more, his hands lingering to her hips as he prolongs each kiss. Shakily, his hands fumble up her shirt, finger tips gently brushing past her soft skin. His fingers stop before reaching her breasts, and he ceases the kissing for a moment.

             “Is it okay if…?”

             “Ryouta, just do whatever feels right to you… I trust you.” She gives him a reassuring smile, pressing another kiss to his lips. A slight blush forms on his cheeks and his fingers lift up her bra carefully. Trembling softly, his hands cup each breast, softly squeezing at them. Hiyoko makes a muffled noise, causing Ryouta to stop. “…No, no, you’re fine…”

             “O…okay…” He gulps, letting a thumb roll over one of the nipples. She sighs softly, resting her head on his shoulder. His blush deepens but he continues to toy at the sensitive skin. She starts kissing his neck, and every time he accidently flicks her nipple, she gently bites down on his neck. At first, it was painful, but after a while, he became more suited to it and it began to feel pleasurable.

            He removed his hands from her shirt, placing them in his lap. He bites down on his lower lip, unsure of what move to make next. Hiyoko, however, sits back up, grabbing the hem of her shirt. She pulls it up and over, tossing it aside. Ryouta quickly turns his head away, face turning bright red. He can sense her smiling. She places her hand on his check, gently pushing it to face her. His blush never fades as he cautiously studies her figure.

             “Hiyoko, you… You really are so beautiful… I…”

             “Shh…” She kisses his lips, her hands going to the clasp on her bra. She unhooks it, slipping off the material, tossing it over to her shirt. He looks over at the pile of clothes slowly forming before looking at himself. He tugs his shirt off, adding it to the pile. He looks at Hiyoko, smiling shyly.

            Hiyoko lies back straight, reaching for Ryouta’s shoulders. She takes hold of them and pulls him down. He gazes into her eyes, getting lost in them. Their lips met, arms wrapping around Ryouta’s neck. She pulls away from the kiss, a tint of pink spreading across her cheeks.

             “Ryouta… I… I want to do this with you…”

             “Do what?” She sputters out a giggle, much to Ryouta’s confusion.

             “Ryouta… I…” She pauses, eyes looking elsewhere. A side that she rarely shows, Ryouta knows all too well that what she wants to say isn’t easy. “I want to make love to you, Ryouta. But, only if you’re ready, too.”

             “O-oh… I…” His body is as hot as fire and wonders if his skin is discolored to show it as well. “Yes, yes… I mean, I would love to… I mean… Ah… I’m sorry; I don’t want to sound too eager… Oh, I guess that gave it away… Arg…” Hiyoko laughs kissing his nose. A small smile forms at his lips.

             “Though, I’m a little worried about doing this without any protection…” Ryouta gulps, turning his head. Hiyoko tilts her head to the side, lips pursed.

             “Er… About that…” He gets up and disappears into the shadowy hall. When he returns, his hands are filled with packets of condoms. Hiyoko’s eyes them as Ryouta returns to the couch. “Well… Yuuya gave them to me…”

             “Why?”

             “He just winked and said I may need them, so he just gave them to me… I don’t know how to apply them though…” He reads the inscriptions on the back of them, his expressions mirroring his uneasiness.

             “Well, I think the first thing you have to do is, you know, taking your pants off.” He nervously glances at her then at his jeans. He fumbles with the button and zipper, though goes no further. He takes a deep breath.

            _I can do this… I trust Hiyoko…_

            He takes hold of his jeans and yanks them down, discarding them quickly so as not to back out. He stares at his boxers, nervously picking at the hem. Hiyoko notices his muscles tense every time he attempts to pull down his boxers, and so, she rises, shimming out of her skirt and panties, kicking them aside. Ryouta’s heart thuds against his chest so rapidly he can practically hear the beat in his ears. He lowers his boxers a bit more but stops once more.

             “You know, we don’t have to do this, Ryouta. If you’re not comfortable, it’s okay. There’s no rush.” Her smile doesn’t reassure him, it only makes him feel guilty that he let her expose herself only.

             “N-no, I want to do this with you… Okay… Okay…” He shuts his eyes and jerks the underwear down to his ankles, awkwardly kicking them off. He exhales, eyes opening to see Hiyoko lean towards him. Their foreheads press together as she places kisses on his eyebrows and nose.

             “Ryouta, I love you…” He smiles against her kisses, confidence growing within. He pulls her onto his lap, kissing her lips.

             “I love you, too, Hiyoko. I love you so, so much…” He lowers her back onto the couch and opens one of the packets. He tries to slip the rubber onto the head of his erection, but it slips off. He tries again, but to no avail. He grumbles in frustration, attempting once more. Finally, it goes into place. It’s uncomfortable to wear, but he wants Hiyoko to be safe and secure. A little foreign feeling is nothing compared to having his most cherished love’s heart broken.

            He sits on his knees in front of her, her legs spreading apart. He takes a deep breath and positions himself outside her entrance. He grasps his erection and carefully pushes it in, but it slips to the side. He blinks, repeating the action, only to get the same result.

             “Hiyoko, I… I can’t get it in…” She… giggles? Why is she giggling? He bites down on his lower lip, cheeks burning like wild fire.

             “Ryouta, just try to relax…” Her eyes shut, and her breathing slows. Her body looks limp and peaceful. He takes another deep breath and pushes the head into the entrance. He’s baffled, surprised to have finally gotten it. He shifts forward, trying to go further in, but it slips back out again. His eyebrows furrow. He sits back, hands going to his face.

             “I just can’t do it right, Hiyoko… It just won’t stay…” She sits up kissing his hands.

             “Maybe it’s me. Here, let’s try a different position.” This time, Ryouta is lowered onto his back and Hiyoko props herself on his lap. He gazes up at her, mouth slightly agape as he admires her. The light from the ceiling gleams over her body, illuminating her entire figure. He’s so lost in focusing on her that he doesn’t notice that she’s already got him halfway in. It’s when he feels the walls tighten around him that he snaps back to reality…

             “Ohh, god… Hiyoko…” He breaths out dreamily as she takes in the rest of his length. She shudders lightly, hands scrambling to grasp whatever’s in reach. They go for his shoulders, and hold onto them with all their might. He winces, rubbing her thighs. “Relax, Hiyoko… Just relax…”

            She nods and her body slowly rises then falls back down. A groan escapes her lips, performing the same action again. Ryouta clenches her thighs, teeth barring together. Her movements are clumsy, and Ryouta’s thrusts are off with her motion. But soon, something clicks, and they are in sync with one another. They both sigh and moan, softly calling out for one another. Ryouta slowly sits up, arms going around Hiyoko’s waist, pulling her to him. She groans into his hair, her hold on his shoulders never ceasing. He kisses anywhere that he can on her, hands massaging her back. The pressure builds in him and he pants, trying to hold it in a little longer, to experience their intimacy more.

            He whispers in her ear, “Hiyoko, I love you, I love you, I love you…” over and over as he releases. A moan escapes her lips and she, too, releases. He lowers her onto her back, keeping the rhythm going. His confidence raises exponentially, his thrusts more powerful than before. He leans down, locking lips with her as he comes once more. She breaks away to cry out his name, her legs pinning him closer. He doesn’t stop until her body writhes with pleasure before slowly slipping back into the cushions.

            The two are wrapped in each other’s embrace, occasional kisses being passed on to one another. They snuggle into the blanket, Hiyoko’s head resting against Ryouta’s chest. She listens to his heartbeat beat a mile a minute before placing a kiss over it. Ryouta smiles and leans his head against her’s. The clock chimes at the hour, ringing out once: it’s one in the morning on Christmas day.

            “Merry Christmas, Hiyoko…”

            “Merry Christmas, Ryouta…” Hiyoko drifts off to sleep, but Ryouta lingers in his wake a while longer. Her scent envelops his senses, and he becomes lost in it. He sighs softly, sleep taking over him.


	8. Going Under

After New Year’s, it becomes more evident by the days that Ryouta’s mother’s condition is getting worse and possibility of a full recovery has practically become nonexistent. Though Hiyoko tries, she can’t seem to cheer him up. He spends more time off at the hospital to see his mother. Occasionally, Hiyoko goes with him, but normally, he prefers to go alone.

            One February day, Ryouta visits his mother. He can no longer sit on the mattress with her, leaving him to use a chair instead. Her breathing is raspy, and it hitches. Her complection is a ghastly pale white, her cheeks a bright, rosy red. Her eyelids are clenched shut, her knuckles whitening as her grasp on the bed sheets tighten with each cough.

            Ryouta takes hold of her hand, maintaining as much composure as he can to keep himself from shaking violently. The heart monitor’s monotonic beeps echo in the silent room, its noise only blocked out by his mother’s coughs. Her head tilts towards him, and she inhales softly.

            “Ryouta… Please… Live your life to… the fullest… Let Hiyoko rely on you, and you on her… And…” She coughs violently, and Ryouta squeezes her hand. “…I love you… so very much, son… Thank you… thank you for growing up into a… a fine gentleman… I couldn’t be… any prouder of you…”

            The beeps drop to low hum. Ryouta’s eyes remain frozen on his mother as her hand slips out of his grasp. It lands on the mattress softly, but never moves again. A nurse walks in walking over to Ryouta. She gently squeezes his shoulder before pushing the call button, summoning more nurses in. The nurses huddle around the bed, one of them pulling the white sheet over his mother’s face, before reeling her bed out of the room.

            He doesn’t cry until he hears the door click close.

 

            Ryouta sits on the bench at the park, phone in hand. He hears rapid clacking against the cobblestone but doesn’t lift his head up. In moments, he is pulled into Hiyoko’s arms, and she holds tightly. At first, he is silent, but when she begins to run her fingers through his hair and whisper to him, he breaks down again. His fingers hook themselves into the fabric of her blouse, and he buries his face deep within her breasts. His sobs cause his body to shudder violently as he gasps for air. Tears roll down Hiyoko’s cheek, but she holds him tighter and as close as she can.

            “Shh, Ryouta, it’s okay… It’s okay, I’m here… Shh, Ryouta… I know, I know… Oh, Ryouta… I love you… It’s going to be okay… Shh… Shh, darling…” Her words flutter out softly into his ears. She rubs his back gently as he calms down. He doesn’t move his face, but he sniffles and hiccups lightly. Hiyoko kisses the top of his head all over until he looks up at her. His eyes are puffy and red, cheeks stained with tears. She places kisses around his face, simultaneously wiping away his tears.

            Once he’s completely calm, Hiyoko is by his side, their hands clasped tightly together. He stares blankly up at the sky, as if looking for someone.

            “Ryouta… I’m so sorry…”

            “…It’s… it’s okay… I mean, she doesn’t have to suffer anymore… I got to hear her tell me that she loved me… So, I have no regrets, but… I just miss her so much…” Hiyoko gazes at him, sorrow filling her expression. He doesn’t turn to her, continuing to watch the sky change color. “Hiyoko… I’m worried…”

            “About what…?”

            “What if… what if whatever I have is what my mother developed… What if I die, too… And then you’ll be all alone… Maybe… it would be better if we weren’t together anymore… So, you won’t suffer this kind of pain…” Hiyoko tightens her grip on his hands, eyes turning fierce.

            “Don’t think like that! That’s just part of life, Ryouta. I would much rather live together and make happy memories then to go our separate ways and try to avoid the unavoidable. I love you, Ryouta, and I want to be with you for as long as I physically can.” He finally turns to her, a small smile barely visible.

            “…I… I really am relieved to hear you say that… Hiyoko…?”

            “Yes?” He touches his lips to her’s tenderly, his forehead resting on her’s.

            “Stay with me…” She nods and returns his kiss. The two remain at the bench until the sky is bleached in darkness.

 

            Yuuya heads to the infirmary, file pinned by his side by his arm. He swings the door open, stepping in the doorway. The doctor doesn’t react, continuing to write down on the document in front of him.

            “Sir, we need to talk.”

            “Busy.” He flicks his wrist at Yuuya, a silent gesture telling him to leave.

            “Sir, it’s concerning Ryouta Kawara.” The doctor glares over to him, tight lipped.

            “What is it, Sakazaki?” Yuuya tosses the file onto the man’s desk, some of its contents shifting out. He reluctantly opens up the file, peering over the numerous documents. He stops suddenly, closing the file. He removes his glasses, painstakingly rubbing his temple. “Where did you get this?”

            “I was told to deliver it to you. I wasn’t given a name as to who wanted it delivered.” He opens the file again, skimming through once more. He rubs his chin thoughtfully, a sigh escaping his lips.

            “I see. Well, it seems I have no choice now, do I? Very well. Bring him in.” He resumes where he left off, having pushed the file aside in order to write. Yuuya nods and, no sooner is he gone, he is back with Ryouta. The doctor continues to write, ignoring the two at the door.

            “Doctor Iwamine…?”

            “Tomorrow, you are to be at the hospital at precisely five, on the dot. You are going under surgery.” Ryouta stares in horror at the man, who still keeps his back to them.

            “Su-sugery? I don’t have the money… I don’t understand, why? Is something wrong…?”

            “Yes. And it must be dealt with…” He pauses, his chair swivling around to face them. He smiles eerily at him. “…And it’ll cure your ailment for good.” Ryouta gulps, but Yuuya grasps his shoulder reassuringly.

            “Don’t worry. You’re going to be in good hands.”

            “But, Hiyoko…”

            “I’ll explain everything to her. Just don’t eat or drink for the next twenty-four hours. You’ll be fine.” Speechless, Ryouta can only nod and is lead back to the room by Yuuya. Yuuya pats his back before disappearing down the hall.

 

            The day is a blur. Ryouta steadily opens his eyes, searching. His body is on cloud nine; the walls, ceiling, floor, all white. Is he dead?

            His head tilts to the side and his eyes catch a figure sitting by his bed. Her bangs cover her eyes, head tilted down, with hands resting in her lap. He blinks and reaches out for her hand, wrapping his fingers around her’s. Her head shoots up, her expression instantly lighting up. She kisses Ryouta’s cheeks and lips madly. She smiles wide, holding onto his hand.

            “Good morning, sleepy head… Did you sleep well?”

            “Huh? I… I think so… Where am I?”

            “The hospital. You had your surgery a few days ago. The doctors said something about your liver… And you had a transplant. And according to your chart’s everything’s going normal. How do you feel?” His fingers flex a bit and he peers around the room, eventually returning his gaze to her.

            “Like I’m floating…” She giggles, rubbing a thumb over his knuckles.

            “You must still be on some medication… It’ll be a few days before you are released. But I’ll come visit every day and take you back to our home.”

            “Our home…?” She blushes a bit, eyes darting to the side table.

            “Er, well… I had been staying at your house while you were here… I just… I missed you so much and I became worried that you wouldn’t wake, and I just needed a reminder of you, and I…” He chuckles lightly patting her hand.

            “Hiyoko… Live with me.”

            “Live with you…” She tilts her head to the side.

            “I mean, move in with me… Don’t live in your cave anymore… Live in a home with me… If you want to, that is… I won’t force you…” She shakes her head and brings his hand up to her lips. She kisses the knuckles before he moves his hand to her cheek, stroking it caringly.

            “I would love to move in, Ryouta. I’ll set up the house and get it ready for you when you return to your- I mean, our home…” She blushes, her lips curling up into a wide smile. Smiling weakly, his eyelids begin to flutter. She kisses his forehead, returning his hand to his side. She tucks him in and waits until he has fallen asleep before she leaves to pack her belongings.


	9. Epilogue

Adding the finishing touches to the cake, Ryouta licks up a spot of frosting that splattered on his finger. The cake was nearly finished; he just needed to scribble out “Happy 22nd Birthday, Hiyoko!” He grabs the tube of strawberry frosting, and gently squeezes, trailing the tip along and letting the letters form. His apron is tugged on, and he looks down. The tiny hand gripping his apron begins to shake as she jumps up and down.

            “Papa, papa! Let me do it, let me do it! I want to write on mama’s cake! Papaaaa!” He smiles wide and hands her the tube. She holds it close to her chest, a wide grin spreading on her round face. His hands lift her up under her armpits, and he lets her sit on his arm. She leans forward and clenches the tube, letting the frosting splatter out. He chuckles, moving a hand to hover over her, and begins to guide her along. She giggles, her messy writing finishing what Ryouta started.

            Then, the two begin to decorate the cake with an assortment of treats: crushed cookie bits, candy corn, and chocolate chips. With the cake ready, Ryouta takes out a birthday candle from his pocket and hands it to his daughter. She licks her lips, slowly easing the candle down into the frosting. It slants out slightly from its holding place.

            “Okay, Umeko, I need you to set up the table while I light the candle. Mama will be home any minute now.” He sets her down onto the floor and she grips the hem of her dress, smiling up at him.

            “I will, papa!” She darts off to the dining room, Ryouta intently listening for the moment that a plate will go crashing onto the floor. Luckily, he only hears the clatter of china on wood and proceeds to light the candle. He then lifts the tray holding the cake and carries it over to the dining table, setting it down in the center. Surrounding the cake are slime vases filled with numerous wild flowers that the two had picked earlier. Ryouta snips one of the flowers off its steam and sticks it into Umeko’s hair. She giggles, pressing her hands to her cheeks.

            The door clicks and it creeks open.

            “I’m home!” Ryouta walks out to the entrance, Umeko having already darted out the room to her mother. She clings to her mother’s legs, and Hiyoko laughs as she steps forward with Umeko sitting on her feet. The two laugh together and soon Umeko is in her mother’s arms, kisses showered onto the child’s face.

            “Welcome home!” Husband and daughter reply in unison. Hiyoko goes over to Ryouta, placing a sweet kiss on his lips before setting Umeko down. The young girl tugs at her mother’s skirt, jumping in place.

            “Mama! Mama! Happy birthday! We baked you a cake and I helped papa decorate it!”

            “Wow, a cake for me? Thank you, Umeko, I’m sure I will love it since you and papa baked it!” Hiyoko smiles at her daughter before she once more darts off. Hiyoko smiles over at Ryouta before linking arms with him. The corners of his lips tug upward, and he laces his fingers with her’s.

            “How was work today?”

            “Ah, it was pretty good! I hope Umeko wasn’t too much trouble today.” He chuckles as her thumb rubs over his knuckles.

            “No, she and I had tons of fun today! She expanded a ton of her bustling energy at the park today, so she will fall asleep quickly for her nap.”

            “She definitely takes after me in that department, huh?” She laughs, squeezing his hand lightly. He nods softly, his features hardening slightly.

            “Hiyoko… Did you go to the doctor’s today?”

            “Nn… Yeah, I did.”

            “And?” He looks at her worried. She rubs her stomach softly, gazing over to Umeko who is on the floor doodling in her sketch book. “You’ve been throwing up and complained about those headaches… It isn’t too serious, is it?”

            She softly shakes her head and releases his hand. She goes over to Umeko and squats next to her, watching as the crayon forms shapes and figures on the page. Ryouta steps over to Hiyko and opens his mouth to speak.

            “Umeko, what do you think about being a big sister?” Hiyoko questions Umeko, as she continues to color, her cheek leaning into the palm of her hand.

            “Mm… I’d like that!” Ryouta blinks as Hiyoko looks up at Ryouta, a wide smile on her face.

            “Well, you’re going to be one in a few months.”


End file.
